


Friday

by TheSleepyNinja15



Series: Cosplay Club (C.C) Stories [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual, Smut, club, cluclu, mafia, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: The time when the Mafia Prince is trying to find his princess, he finds her in the most unexpected (or not?) place. Second part of the Cosplay Club (C.C.) stories. Oneshot. AU.





	Friday

"Hurry up girls! There's an important person who wants to meet you."

C.C. puts down her hair brush and checks her reflection to fix the position of the flower crown on her head. Hmmm, she should have put more yellow buttom poms to contrast the red micro daisies. Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like she's making herself beautiful for her customers anymore. She's beyond that now. And she can't wait for the night to end so she can finally change to her regular dress and eat pizza.

"C.C. you'll be in-charge of introducing the girls to him. Make sure that they won't do or say something offensive or stupid. If we get him as a regular customer, a lot of cash will definitely come in the club."

Facing the owner, C.C. puts her chin on her hand and nonchalantly asks, " Who is this big shot anyway?"

"The one and only Mafia Prince, the Head of the Black Knights, Lelouch vi Britannia."

The woman thinks for a while. "Never heard of him."

"How could you if all you do is bury your nose in a book during your free time? Anyway, it's not like you're included in his options so it doesn't matter if you know him or not. Just remember what I told you, okay?"

"What is he looking for exactly? A regular for his table? His own stripper? A fuck-buddy?"

A collective gasp from the other girls permeates in the air. Some giggle excitedly while others are already planning their wedding to the so-called 'Mafia Prince'.

"I wouldn't mind though. That man is hot and spells money," Kallen says.

"Well, that is if he chooses you and not me," interjects Milly.

Nina's shy voice interrupts them. "Is he into the submissive type?"

The owner claps her hands to get their attention. "Are you all done? He's already waiting in the VIP room. We don't want him changing his mind now."

* * *

With his back on them, he stands infront of the large window that overlooks the city below. His tall stature is clad with black suit and black pants that rival his equally black hair. C.C. sees his reflection by the window and she is certain that he has seen hers, too.

"Good evening, Mr. vi Britannia. I am here with the girls who can be your..." _Damn it. The owner never got the chance to tell her what he really needed._ She clears her throat. "I am here with the girls."

The VIP finally turns around and C.C. couldn't help but agree with Kallen. The man is hot in that dangerous, dark, brooding way. He is quite younger than she has expected. Perhaps a couple of years older than her if not the same age. His amethyst eyes scrutinize them carefully and sharply and she can't help but compare him to a phoenix while staring at him.

He gestures to the girls. "What's with this outfit?" he asks. Okay, even his voice is sexy. Deep and commanding but smooth.

"The club follows a theme everyday. Friday is Nymph Day."

"I see."

C.C. looks at Kallen and signals her to start. The girls introduce themselves one by one with some almost offering their body to him right then and there, C.C. almost choked. When the final girl is done, Mr. vi Britannia looks at her expectantly. "And you?"

"I am C.C. I am in-charge of bringing them here."

The man nods thoughtfully. "Well then, it's nice to meet all of you. You may leave now."

_What? That's it?_

The girls also glance at her in confusion due to the sudden turn of events. Doesn't he find anyone he likes? Does no one live up to his standard? This is her first task after getting promoted and if she won't be able to close the deal tonight, she can already imagine the disappointed face of the owner.

"Is there any problem, Mr. vi Britannia? What type - ?"

"Except you."

C.C. exhales slowly. Well, this can be good. He must have chosen someone and needs to talk to her in private about the terms and conditions. She nods at the girls and watches them leave the room.

As soon as they are alone, the man inquires, "How much?"

"Pardon?"

He nods at her. "You. How much am I going to pay for you."

"I'm sorry but I am not included - "

"A hundred thousand dollars?"

_What?_

He starts walking slowly towards her, his amethyst eyes never leaving her face. C.C. stands firm on her place, not allowing him to see that she is intimidated.

"Two-hundred? Five hundred thousand dollars?"

When he is right infront of her, he takes a step forward that leaves her no choice but to take a step back, her back colliding with the closed door.

He bends down and whispers to her ear. "How about a million?"

Good thing he cannot see her face for her eyes widen at the price.

"Are you certain that you are not looking for other girls?" she breathily asks.

"I am pretty much certain. The first time I saw your reflection, I thought I was seeing a goddess."

C.C. can't help but snort, making the man moves away and stares at her curiously. "What's funny?"

"I never knew who you were Mr. vi Britannia. I just learned earlier that you are some kind of a mafia prince around here. But looking at you and hearing how you speak now, you're more like a rich spoiled brat who spews cheezy lines he had learned in cheap dramas looking for somewhere he can dispose his overflowing money."

Did she just say all those things to him? Did she just insult a mafia head who has the capability to kill her anytime he wants? Yes, yes. She just did. Bless her soul. Well, if this will be her last night alive, might as well exit the world with her head held high.

C.C. looks straight into his eyes, waiting for the violent reaction to explode but it didn't happen. Instead, the man before her covers his eyes with his right hand and starts chuckling.

"I like you."

Huh, she doesn't expect this reaction. Well, if he isn't offended at all, might as well make this situation into her advantage. "Then Mr. vi Britannia..."

"Please call me Lelouch."

"Then Lelouch, what exactly are you looking for in here?"

Lelouch looks around the room as if searching for something.

"Someone who I can come to whenever I wanted to, particularly if I'm stressed from work and even if I have something to celebrate for." He stares at her meaningfully. "It will also be nice if she is smart and independent."

"Will this include sex?"

The man nods, his eyes never leaving hers. "Definitely, yes."

C.C. thinks for a while. It's not like she's sensitive to jobs like this, in fact she has done this a couple of times before but she isn't fond of it. She tries to avoid it as much as possible. Sex for her is a tiring chore that she needs to do just to earn additional money. Perhaps, she hasn't found the right partner but still...

She stares at Lelouch and weighs his seriousness about the matter. Strangely, she does not find him scary and dangerous anymore. With her line of work, she had met different men of different status and she could clearly see that power-greedy CEOs are more dangerous than him right now.

And is that a hint of desperation and longing in his eyes?

For all she knows, being a mafia head must have isolated him from his subordinates and now he is trying to find someone from the outside world who can listen to him and be with him.

Or not. Perhaps this is the book nerd in her romanticizing the current situation.

Yet the money... She can use it to finally enroll to the classes she wanted to take and pay for her rent and loans.

"Well then. Since this will be outside of the area of my job and being connected to you can endanger my life, I'll say five million dollars without the payment to the owner for three months. Then it's up to you if you want to renew the contract."

Go big or go home.

If he doesn't agree with it, well, there is nothing to lose.

She doesn't need to wait long for his answer. "Five million dollars excluding the payment to the club but you're exclusively mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

They are shaking hands when he suddenly pulls her to him and bury his nose into neck. "So... Can I have my first taste of my five million now?"

C.C. rolls her eyes and mutters, "Spoiled brat." But she wraps her arms around his neck and seeks his lips until they lock firmly together with little air for them to breathe. There's no need to delay this if it will eventually happen in the future. At least she will know at this early stage if this will be another chore for her or who knows, this might turn into something different.

Lelouch carries her to the bed without breaking the kiss. His tongue is aggressively twirling with hers, sweeping the roof of her mouth - warm, thick and wet. Oh God, he's a fantastic kisser.

Laying her on the bed, Lelouch bites and licks her lips before looking down at her with eyes full of lust. "Beautiful." He dips down and rains kisses on her neck and shoulder as his right hand slowly travel at her sides. He nips and bites on her skin, she's certain he is leaving a mark.

"Are you giving me a hickey, Lelouch?"

"Just letting people know that you're not available anymore."

"Childish."

He blows on her neck making her shiver. His fingers play with the thin ribboned strap of her white silk dress then unceremoniously untie it while his other hand is already massaging her other breast through her dress.

"I'm not the only one who's going to be pleasured here, C.C. I'll make sure that I satisfy your needs, too."

And without any warning, he pulls down her cover and sucks on her breast.

"Lelouch."

His tongue creates wet circles around her nipple giving her chills throughout her body. He passes the tip on top of her nipple several times, teasing her, tickling her with damp sensation. She's writhing beneath him. All the while, Lelouch's eyes are focused on her.

His other hand finds it's way underneath her skirt and is kneading the insides of her leg. His fingers are skimming her smooth fair skin that she just learned, is too sensitive. Blowing on her nipple, he moves on to her other breast and sucks and nips and plays with it.

She needs to do something. She can't just let him get all the power over her. Lifting her other leg, she brushes it against his hardness making the man release her nipple immediately and pant over her.

"Fuck."

She does it again, pleased by how affected he is by her action. This earns her a groan.

"Two can play the game, Lelouch," she whispers.

Replacing her leg with her hand, she runs it up and down over his pants and oh.  _Oh, wow._

His labored warm breath peppered her neck as she continues to pleasure him, his hips has started thrusting into her hand. First slowly, then eventually, it finds its desired rhythm. She gives him a light squeeze which earns her a raspy, "Ah, shit."

She is panting, too now. Her heart is wildly racing in her chest and sweat is starting to form on her forehead. An unexplainable mix of excitement and anticipation washes over her whole body. She has never felt this way before and they are not even doing the deed yet.

Suddenly, fingers brush over her center and press against her through her panties, eliciting a moan from her.

"You're so fucking wet."

Without any warning, he moves aside her underwear and touches her bare skin. She loses her hold on him and grabs him by the shoulders as one, two fingers enter her.

"Fuck."

"I'm gonna clean that dirty mouth of yours."

Lelouch kisses her hard and long, his tongue roughly invading her mouth again as he continues to move his fingers in and out of her. In and out. As he continues to fuck her with his long fingers. He swallows her every moan as she does with his every groan.

"Lelouch," she begs.

Watching her intently, he moves his fingers faster and she moves against him until she feels the familiar yet more powerful and intense sensation form in her stomach, until she's uncontrollably moaning and shaking beneath him, until she's writhing and stiffening. She moves against him, his fingers reaching the place of extreme pleasure, until she's all spent and limp, but tremenduously satisfied on the bed.

"Godfuckingdammit, my five million is worth it."

She stares at him dazedly - at this beautiful, talented man. Five million? She will do this again with him even just for five dollars.

He lies on his back beside her taking her with him so she is lying on his chest. They find the right rhythm to breathe together - to calm their ragged breathing pattern together.

C.C. can barely lift her head but she can feel how hard he still is. Looking up, she is about to offer him another  _job_  when the arm around her tightens.

"It's fine. We can do that later. Right now, let's just stay like this."

"Okay."

She lays her head back on his chest and that's when she notices that they are still fully-clothed - her white nymph dress all crumpled and messy but still on her. The same state with his black business attire. They are still fully-clothed but the pleasure and sensation she had felt are much stronger than the sensations all of the sex she had experienced before had given.

Oh God, what more when they finally take off their clothes, skin-to-skin, heat-to-heat?

What more when they are bare naked?

He said later?

Later, then.


End file.
